ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Acadamy Test: Nara Asami
Who Nara Asami: Student Yamanaka Itsumo: Jounin Tester The Exam ShadowValcore: -Itsy would stand at the edge of the Main gate of the village patiently her bright blue eyes sparkling in the sun and a soft kind smile on her face. This was the first time in a while she was going to be giving an Academy Test and She was rather excited to see the new students becoming Genin right in front of her eyes. She glance over the sparkling sand in front of her and wait for the person she was going to test today.- Yule: Asami Nara would look around the main gates and sigh. She wasn't too nervous about this exam. She had studied hard and trained hard. Her black hair would blow in the gentle breeze and she'd close her eyes so no sand got in them. After the breeze she opened her dark, sparkling blue eyes and look around again. She was observing the area around her before advancing through the main gate. ShadowValcore: -Itsy watched as the young girl walked through the main gate and towards her.- “Hello, I am Itsumo Yamanaka I will be your Jounin Test prompter for your graduation test today. I wish you the best of Luck with your Exam today and I hope you do well.” –Itsy would say with a smile her blue eyes locked with the girl.- “So lets not procrastinate this exam any longer shall we. Here in Sunagakure we have a strict No Metagaming or Auto-Hitting rule please Explain what that means?”-Itsy would smile softly as she spoke in a soft spoken and kind voice.- Yule: "That means that you always allow your opponent a way to get out of your attack. Meaning I could never say 'I punched her directly in the face.' and would have to say something along the lines of 'I threw my fist towards her face hoping it would connect.' Ms. Itsumo. I am Asami Nara, pleaded to meet you, the pleasure is all mine." Asami said with a strong voice. She was also polite seeing as her mother taught her to be polite to her elders. ShadowValcore: -Itsy would nod- “That is current for Auto-Hitting now what is Metagaming?” –she would smiles softly and wait for the other answer- Yule: "Metagaming is where you use knowledge from an outside source and bring it into what you are doing. It's also going beyond the limits of what is allowed and what your rank is in what you are participating in." Asami would reply again with a strong voice. ShadowValcore: -Itsy would smile once more and nod- “Once again that is current, The Next part of your exam is to use the jutsu that you have learned. Your First Jutsu you will be tested on is walking up a tree if you would fallow me.” –Itsy would walk across part of the sand to one of the free standing trees that was still strong enough to walk up.- “Here is good, Please Demonstrate the Tree walking Technique.” Yule: Asami would follow her over to the tree. She loved to walk up trees. She did it to escape the little children that followed her often. She also did it to sit up with birds and other animals. She put her hands together and then closed her eyes to focus her chakra in her feet. She then moved forward and continued up the tree with a smile. She continued up to a branch then then stood on it. ShadowValcore: -Itsy would smile and look up the tree.- “Good Job” –Itsy would smile and do four hand seals Tiger->Boar>-ox->Dog a clone would pop up next to her and she would smile softy- “Your next Exam Part is to clone yourself.” Yule: Asami would form the hand seals Tiger, Boar, Ox, and Dog. Her clone would appear in the same outfit as she was in. Black high necked cropped tank top, black skinny jeans with the buckles on the thighs, the bicep cuff and the wrap on her right elbow. Right down to her black shoes and black leather braclets and black fingerless gloves. She really liked black. Her skin was the same, pale yet fair. And her eyes were the shimmery blue she was used to seeing in a mirror. Her hair had the subtle waves to it except it was just a little bit lighter than normal. She would have to work on the later, since she noticed it now. She smiled a little down at it then looked back to her examiner. ShadowValcore:-Itsy would look over the girls clone noticing the similarities and the one difference in the longer hair it was good that the girl was able to do this and without a close eye on the two you would not tell the difference with only an inch between the two hair lengths. Itsy would smile softly and nod her head- “Well Done Asami.” –Itsy would speak still in her soft spoken voice as she shook her head and made her own clone disappear. Itsy would close her eyes for a moment and then reopen them before speaking once more.- “ your Next Jutsu will be the Transformation Jutsu you must hold this form for 1 minute before returning to your own form” –Itsy would say then move her hands smoothly through the hand seals Dog->Boar->Ram. Itsy would then poof into a replica of the girl in front of her small in height black hair soft blue eyes and pale skin after 1 minute Itsy would turn back into herself and smile softly- “Your Turn.” Yule: Asami would smile as her clone disappeared. She loved the transformation jutsu. It was one of her favorites when she tried to get away from her mother. Asami's small hands would form Dog, Boar, Ram and become the sensei giving her this test. Her height made her look into her sensei's eyes. Her blonde hair cascaded over her shoulder reaching down to the wrap that was her top. She also had on the high waisted pants, the tall wrap, and boots. She would have the kunai on her thigh and the little pouch that hid other weapons. The thing she liked most about her sensei was her blue eyes. Asami held this form for a minute and then turned back to her normal self, smiling up at her sensei. ShadowValcore: -Laughing softly looking at herself that was not herself she would smile and nod- “Well done. Now the Final Part of your exam is the Body Replacement Jutsu. This is the ability to replace yourself with an object such as a log, to take the hit instead of yourself; Hiding yourself in the scene of events. The Hand seals are meant o be done quickly, and I will be throwing something at you. The Hand Seals are as fallowed. Ram->Boar->Ox->Dog->Snake.” –Itsy would do the hand seals but not put chakra into the Technique then quickly take out what looked to be a kunai but was actually a toy kunai out of her pocket and throw it at the girl- Yule: Asami would nod and quickly form the hand seals Ram, Boar, Ox, Dog, and Snake at the last moment. She'd replace herself with a log as she disappeared up into the tree. She'd crouch down on the branch and stare down at her sensei as she heard the kunai hit the log. She watched as the clone turned into the log she replaced herself with. ShadowValcore: -Itsy would nod as the toy Kunai bounced off the log with a squeaking noise and she smiled- “Now I have a few more Questions for you. First Do you know what The Shinobi tools are? Name Three Tools commonly used by Shinobi. Second how do you know if you are stuck In a Genjutsu? Finally once you know you’re in a Genjutsu what a few ways to get out safely and unsafely?” –Theses Last three question were very important knowledge for all Shinobi to know and Itsy hoped this girl would know the answer to all three if she did she would have passed her graduation exam with flying colors If not we would have to see.- Yule: Asami would think for a second then say strongly, " Kunai, Shuriken, and Sword. You can tell when you are stuck in a genjutsu when one of the five senses isn't working I believe. A few ways to combat genjutsu is to stop your chakra flow through the body and then using a stronger power to disrupt the flow of the users chakra. Or another way is to cuase yourself intense pain not created by the genjutsu itself or the user. Because lets face it. When you are caught in a genjutsu you are most likely in a combatative atmosphere and need to break that as soon as possible. There is also having someone else break that contact by creating a surge of chakra. Which could likely happen since we go in teams." ShadowValcore:-Itsy would nod- “One easy way to tell you are in a Genjutsu is to look at their feet. In Genjutsu’s the illusions have no shadows and there for have a different chakra flow to them. Other than those congratulations you have passed your Graduation exam.” –Itsy would reach into her pocket and pull out a head protector with the Sunagakure symbol on it and hand it to her.-“Now that you are a Genin you will be allowed to go on Mission with your Squad once you are assigned to a squad our Squads will have 3-4 genin and a Jounin Leader and a Chunin Assistant. I wish you the best of Luck with your journey and we shall see who gets your name for a team.- Yule: "Thank you!" Asami took her head bad and smiled brightly putting it on already. Category:Academy test Category:Sunagakure Role-Play